crashbandicootfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Polar
Polar '''to miś polarny z serii Crash Bandicoot. Jest on zwierzakiem Crash'a, który pomagał mu w pokonywaniu wielu lodowych tras. Zadebiutował w Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, pojawił się w wielu grach wyścigowych oraz jako postać trzecioplanowa w wielu innych grach. Historia '''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back W tej grze miś zadebiutował w śnieżnym Warp Room'ie , gdzie jeśli gracz w odpowiedni sposób na niego wskoczy dostanie 10 darmowych żyć. Jest on "transporterem" Crash'a w poziomach: Bear It, Bear Down, Un-Bearable (gdy goni nas wielki niedźwiedź polarny) i w sekretnym poziomie Totally Bear. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped W Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Polar pojawił się wyłącznie w cut-scence, gdzie został obudzony przez złowieszczy śmiech Uka Uka. Później można go zobaczyć, gdy ten słuchał opowieści Aku Aku, następnie wybiegł z domu razem z przyjaciółmi by pilnować domu podczas ich nieobecności. Ostatni raz widzimy go w pełnym zakończeniu, gdzie razem z nowymi zwierzakami Purą i Baby-T oraz jego przyjaciółmi. Crash Team Racing W Crash Team Racing Polar jest postacią grywalną. Jego torem jest Polar Pass. Razem z Purą i Ripper'em Roo są początkującymi, a ich najlepszą statystyką jest skrętność. Jest jedną z 8 startowych postaci i może być wybrany w trybie przygody. W tym trybie jego przewodnikiem jest Aku Aku. W początkowej cut-scence jest na swoim torze i czyta książkę "Jak prowadzić?", lecz trzyma ją do góry nogami. W epilogu dowiadujemy się, że został on testerem smaku w nienazwanej fabryce lodów. Statystyki: * Szybkość 2/5 * Przyspieszenie 3/5 * Skrętność 5/5 Crash Bash W tej części gry pojawiają się misie polarne identyczne do Polar'a w minigrach typu Polar Push jednakże nie mogą one nim być. Crash Bandicoot: XS W tej grze Crash używa go do transportu na środku poziomów: Frostbite Cavern, Snow Crash i Snow Job, kiedy jest goniony przez Yeti. Crash Nitro Kart W Crash Nitro Kart Polar został poddany praniu mózgu prze N. Trance, jednakże, gdy drużyna Bandicoot wygra na wyspie relaksują się Crash, Coco i Crunch oraz uwolniony Polar, więc możemy przypuszczać, że Pura też została uwolniona. Podobnie jak w Crash Team Racing jest on początkujący i ma dobrą skrętność. Można go odblokować pokonując Blue Gem Cup, czyli turniej niebieskiego kryształu. Statystyki: * Szybkość 2/7 * Przyspieszenie 4/7 * Skrętność 6/7 Crash Bandicoot Fusion W tej grze Polar pojawił się tylko na karcie do wymiany. Crash Twinsanity W Crash Twinsanity Polar był na spotkaniu złoczyńców u Cortex'a, gdzie miał przy sobie kij baseballowy. Wiele fanów myśli, że był tam, bo był ujeżdżany przez Crash'a w drugiej części, lub prze to, że został w tyle w Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. Twórcy wyjaśnili, że był to tylko żart. Crash Boom Bang! Tutaj można go spotkać w minigrze Silhouette Quiz. Jego wygląd bardzo się zmienił, nosi on bowiem jeansowe szorty. Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D Polar pojawia się w tej grze jako grywalna postać. Jeździ on pojazdem Der Pickle z Crash Tag Team Racing. Ciekawostki * Polar jest jednym ze zwierzaków Crash'a, drugim jest Baby T. * Polar pojawił się w Crash Twinsanity, lecz twórcy uznali, że to był tylko żart. * W wersji beta gry Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Polar wydawał z siebie inny dźwięk. Na początku miało to być "nyeh", lecz twórcy zastąpili to szczekaniem. * Miał on się pojawić w Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, lecz został on wyciętty z nieznanych powodów. * Jeżeli w drugiej części gry gracz skoczy na Polar'a odpowiednią ilość razy otrzyma dziesięć dodatkowych żyć. Galeria Polar.png Polarico.jpg Polarinco2.gif de:Polar en:Polar es:Polar fr:Polar it:Polar ja:ポーラ pt:Polar pt-br:Polar ru:Полар Kategoria:Postacie